Confessions of a Mother
by Kenne Morrison1
Summary: This is a story I wrote for a Role-Playing group I am in. In the Story, Rogue has a 16 year old son named Cody. Rogue left the X-Men before he was born and went to prison when she rejoined the Brotherhood. All known characters and themes are copyrighte


Tears streamed down the young man's face as he looked over his latest letter from his mother. As if things were bad enough having to get used to a new boarding school, but Cody Darkholme had to also worry about his mother who was serving a two-year sentence in The Vault, a prison for super- powered individuals. He had fought down the feelings of shame because he knew that his mother needed him right now. He was hoping that he could make a good life for himself so that he could take care of his mother when she got out. That was the reason why he wanted to be at Van Dyne Academy, a special boarding school for super-powered children. Now, he was somewhere where he could learn more about his tracking and siphoning abilities. If only he could do something for his momma. He read the letter again.  
  
Dear Son,  
  
How are things at the school? I was happy to hear that your grandma was sending you there. I was worried that she would send you to Xavier's because I don't know if they would want to see me or my children after I ran away like I did.  
  
I hope one day to be able to tell you about your past and why I did what I did. Please don't hold it against me. I was only trying to do what I thought was best. I was worried that you would grow up feeling alienated and like a freak if you grew up with the X-Men. I know in my heart they are my friends, but there were times when I felt that I wasn't necessarily wanted there especially after things ended between Remy and me.  
  
Perhaps if I explained things between us, you'll understand a little better. When I met Remy, I thought I was meeting a piece of me that I had never known I was missing. Sure Remy came on pretty strong with his flirting with any skirt he came across, but I saw a tenderness in him that no one else was able to reach. That first day he asked me out on a date was so sweet. He was so nervous that I would just laugh at him or something. I said yes because here was a man worthy of me spending time alone with without our lives being in danger.  
  
I was swept off my feet in an instant because Remy was a true man of passion. Of all the other men that have come into my life, Remy was the only one that showed me the value of life or how I was in control of my own destiny. He showed me that even a 'swamp rat' thief from Nawlins could become a better man. In fact, it scared me how much I had grown to love this man. It scared me that if I could touch him, I would kill him. It made me turn into a shrieking harpy always pushing him away. And wouldn't you know that precious man didn't hold it against me?  
  
Then a day came that we had never prepared for. We thought the world was going to end. All the X-Men had gathered together waiting for the final moments, and everybody was getting all their business in order. X- Men who had been estranged with each other were reconciling, and all I could think was how I couldn't bear to think of dying without feeling Remy's lips on mine. I didn't just want a quick peck. I wanted the full on passion that our long denied kiss could bring. So, as the final moments arrived and the world went white, I kissed him for the rest of time.  
  
Only, the world didn't end. My one moment of weakness and desire sent Remy into a coma. All that I was scared of happening came true. He was in a coma for so long that I was afraid he would never make it out. I panicked and ran. Luckily, someone came with me and convinced me to return. I came back afraid that I had lost Remy forever. I should have known better. Remy was more in love with me then than he had ever been. Only, something wasn't right. He was hiding something that he thought I had read from his mind after our kiss.  
  
Soon, I would learn what his secret was. He had helped one of our enemies gather a group of murderer that massacred helpless mutants called Morlocks. I couldn't take it because I had lived the horror of that event. I had gone down there with the X-Men to help the surviving morlocks. The stench was horrible, and death was everywhere. I was so scared that we wouldn't make it out alive because these were killers who weren't holding anything back. We almost lost Kitty Pryde because she saved my life. I felt so bad for that. Then I learned that the man I loved was responsible?!? I couldn't bear it and sentence him to death in the cold Antarctic. I wasn't thinking straight because my heart was torn in two and I was so angry!  
  
Oh eventually, I would learn that I wasn't the only person condemning him to death because I had absorbed his memories earlier that day. When he miraculously returned one day, he said that I was reacting to his own sense of self-revulsion and that was why I abandoned him that day. Whatever the reason, it would be a black spot on my heart that stays to this day.  
  
We were never ever the same after that, so I let Remy go. I told him he deserved better and that I didn't love him anymore. It had been a lie because my heart would always be his. I had both rejoiced and mourned the day he announced he was remarrying his first love, Belladonna of the New Orleans Assassin's guild.  
  
I stayed with the X-Men until the day I discovered I was pregnant. I was completely dumbfounded because I had never consciously had relations with another man since my powers first manifested. I was at that point denying the periods of blackout that I had experienced which was the beginnings of my mental illness. I was convinced that the Lord was blessing me with a Virgin Birth. I told the other X-Men that it meant you were to be the Mutant Jesus. The X-Men did their best to pretend they believed me, but I could see their looks of concern. I could see they didn't believe me. I couldn't stay and put their lives into any more chaos. I wrote a letter pleading them to leave me alone, and I ran away. Again.  
  
If your Grandma hadn't taken us in after I kept losing jobs and apartments, I don't know what I would've done. I would've given you up and that would've broken me. Your grandma didn't force me to return to the Brotherhood, I did it because I wanted to show her that I appreciated what she was doing for us. I never expected to get caught. I can only hope you one day find a way to forgive me. I really do love you dearly.  
  
Love always,  
  
Momma  
  
Even after the third reading, Cody still wanted to break into the Vault and rescue his mother from such a fate. Just recently he had broken down with some of the students and a teacher letting them know what had happened. They had promised to be there for him and help in any way they could. He wanted his momma to meet the wonderful people he had met, but since they had connections with the X-Men, he wanted to get her permission first. Drawing a breath, Cody pulled out a piece of paper and a pen to write a letter to the most important person in his life.  
  
Dear Momma,  
  
Not a day goes by that I don't pray for you and love you so much. I can't wait to have you back every day. If I could give you strength to hang on while you're away, I'd do so willingly.  
  
Thank you so much for your last letter. I hoped you would one day explain your connection to the X-men, but I knew that you would have to have time to deal with it. I admit that I was resentful of them and thought they had treated you terribly which was what made you leave. I think I understand it so much better now.  
  
I met a few of the students here at the school who are children of the X-Men. Did you ever meet Wolverine's daughter, Diana? She's about three years older than me, and she is one of the most solid people I have ever met. She's married now and has 1 year-old twins of her own. She's serving as a den mother and headmaster assistant at the academy, and I know that I am in good hands with her around. I also met Molly Rasputin. Yes, she's Colossus' daughter. Her mother used to be an Avenger, so she has a unique perspective at the school. She's very mature, and the way she loves so openly, It's amazing. Another student that I've been getting to know might be hard for me to tell you about. Her name is Devon, and she is Remy and Belle's daughter. She's very unusual, but she's so sensitive. I think she got the best of both her parents and only a few of their less desirable traits. I kinda got into an argument with her when I first got here because I thought she was putting you down. Instead, it turns out that her father has spoken very highly of you. Knowing how you felt about him, I truly believe he loved you very deeply.  
  
Anyway, I was hoping you would be willing to meet them. They've heard about your situation and are wondering if there is some way they can help. I believe they are willing to get you another attorney. I don't want to bring them up there unless you are okay with it, so please take all the time you need to decide if you can manage to see them. I wouldn't blame you if you weren't able to handle it. So, if you don't want to see them, I understand and am so looking forward to seeing you soon. I promise not to bring it up until you're ready to deal with it after this. Always know that you are the most precious treasure in my life. I love you with all my heart.  
  
Love,  
  
Cody  
  
Cody folded up the letter, addressed the envelope, and put a stamp on it. Going down to the lobby of the dorm room, he placed the letter in the outgoing mail slot. Sighing, he returned to his room to get ready for bed. He wouldn't even mention coming up to see Momma with Molly, Devon, or Diana unless he received word back that his momma was okay with it. 


End file.
